Forgotten Memories
by Dragon Vision
Summary: Shisuzu Kinuhana has a part in the end of the world. Problem is, she doesn't know what part. She has to find out on her own which may be hard enough, for she must retrieve something back from Seishiro.(au?) REVIEW PLWZ!
1. The Past

Demi:  Hey!!! For all of you that know me....which probably is none of you....This is Demi, DV's counter part.    

Summary:  Shisuzu Kinuhana has a part in the end of the world.  Problem is, she doesn't know what part.  She may be the fourth head of the Kinuhana clan but it does her no good for everyone who is of desent to the Kinuhana's is dead.  She has to find out on her own which may be hard enough, for she must retrieve something back from Seishiro through battle too.  

Caution:  This is semi or even full AU (author's universe) These events pertain to the manga as well.

Reviews:  Appreciated! ^__^ Flames are permitted as well.

Drop words:  This is supposed to be a serious type of story but none the less it does have fun parts....but later.  This first chapter is supposed to give you a vague idea of basically everything.  I would have written more but I don't want to bore you.  Email me if you want the full back ground of my OCs to gain a full affect of this story.

Disclaimer:  You know the jist, don't make me repeat myself.

Rating: I don't know why.....maybe for later chapters....slight cursing as well.

Genre:  Mostly Angst. Some romance, and suspense....I guess.  I'm not good at rating my genres so bare with me.  Drop a review and help me out here!!! ^________^ GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!!!

Now, a little history lesson for you.  

One of the first heads of the Kinuhana clan created a crystal.  It wasn't known by the public or many of the Kinuhana clan itself.  A majority had no idea what it did, so there it was left.  But the Kinuhana clan's head cherished this crystal for it was one of his first creations as the head of the clan.  Those who do know what this crystal does were sworn not to speak of it, until they find one of the Kinuhana clan who they see fit to know what the crystal did, and why it should be taken back.  During this time, the Kinuhana clan was at it's peak with the alliance with the Sakurazuka clan.  A rumor was being spread in the Sakurazuka clan that the new head of the Kinuhana fell for sister of the oldest head of their own clan.  This having happened the alliance of both sides were at its strongest.  This rumor was false but none the less the new head did fall for a lady of the Mizuyousei clan.  As destiny would have it, one of the Sakurazuka clan's heads also fell for this yousei.  Both kept their secret from everyone in their clan, and from each other.  Few days past and both come to find out each other's secret and also find out that they both had fallen for the same yousei.  The first battle enraged the eldest of both of the clan's heads and they were both suspended of their status as heads of their respectible clan.  Despite how small this conflict was, both clans hated each other, a flare added by the yousei both of the men loved.  The hatred grew and grew soon it spread to the heads of both clans.  Then during the 16 of December, the night that their suspension was due to end, the head from the Sakurazuka clan went over to the Kinuhana's main dojo, where he knew where to find the new head of the Kinuhana clan.  When he reached the dojo, upon entering it there was no one there.  He explored a little deeper and found his way to the dojo's door to the outside.  He slides the rice paper door slowly and sees the back of the yousei and in front of her the head of Kinuhana facing her.  This spectical enraged him and he ran straight to Kinuhana, disreguarding the yousei.  The young head of the Sakurazuka clan threw the first punch causing the unsuspecting Kinuhana to fall back and stumble on the trunk of a nearby tree.  The fight between the two did not last long for the new head of the Kinuhana clan didn't retaliate at all.  He stood there, refusing to inflict pain in his attacker.  A high kick was taken by him causing him to launch and spin in the air.  Then he came down, slightly spinning, bouncing twice on the ground before laying still on the ground, dead as much as one could be.  The head of the Sakurazuka clan walked over and started to move the dead body with his leg, slightly kicking it, making sure that his opponet has truely met his demise.  As he turned around to leave the garden he spots something near the area where the body first bounced on the ground.  The object was glinting in the moon lit night.  He walked over to it and picked up the crystal that had dropped out of it's owner's pocket.  With the victory of the death of the head of the Kinuhana clan, he takes the crystal as the sign of a trophy, along with the satisfaction of revenge.  He leaves the scene with the body of the dead laying on the garden floor, blood spilled here and there, not caring if the other men and women of the clan found him, just as long as he killed the one he wanted, he was fine.  Since the knowledge of the crystal were sealed from most of the clan, no one asked for the location of the crystal.  Those who swore not to say a word, until necessary, reluctantly refused to ask about it.  The heads of the Sakurazuka clan were curious to why no one has talked about this crystal the young head gave them on December 16 so late at night.  Soon, it was known as tradition to pass on the crystal to the top fighter of each generation.  In hopes the new owner could attivate the crystal and open it.  For they thought that strength was needed to open the crystal.  After five generations the tradition of the battles died and it is now passed down by the predesseor to their own successor.  Exactly two centuries after the battle between the two heads of the Kinuhana and Sakurazuka clans, the crystal is now in the possession of Seishiro Sakurazuka. Shisuzu Kinuhana, recently received word that she is the last head Kinuhana's clan.  Knowing how much truth was held in the last sentence, she knew what the letter stored.  The letter stated that this letter was supposed to be delivered on a certain day, and in reading this letter proves that she is the last Kinuhana and must take back the crystal in the possesion of Seishiro.  At this Shisuzu knew her destiny begun.  Shisuzu didn't need to read the rest, for she was briefed on her destiny before she left to live in Aomori to train.  None the less she skimmed it.  She didn't need to know anything else after that second sentence for the story of the battle between the youngest of heads from both clan was told often, including the crystal that the Sakurazuka took.  No one asked for the possible value of the crystal for if it wasn't explained, then it does not need to be known.  Through her skim of the rest of the letter, she was told that she must go to Tokyo At the news, Shisuzu asked to leave her "family".  But her brothers already knew and made arrangements already, so the transition would be smoother.  She was to stay with the Dragons of Heaven....

Shisuzu:  *walking out the door, she turns around to see everyone that was her "family"*  BYE YOU GUYS!!! SEE YOU SOON!!!!!!

Kyoden:  SHIZUKU!!!  MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!!!

Shisuzu:  *smiles*  OF COURSE NNOOOTTTT!!!!! Don't be silly!!!!  teeheeheee ^__________________^

Koneko:  WE ARE SERIOUS!!!!!! DON'T GET INTO **_ANY_** TROUBLE!!!!!

Shisuzu:  *becomes serious*  Of course.  I will not get into any trouble.  This is important to me too.  We finally get to know what the crystal does. *innocent smile*  I'll see you guys later.

Everyone at her home:  BYE!!!!!!!!

~~~On the train to Tokyo~~~

Shisuzu's thoughts while looking out the window

_I wonder if they will like me.  I wonder what Clamp Acamedy is like, I was always told that was the best school ever.  *sigh* I miss him so much...  I wonder if he remembers me...  I hope he does...  I wonder how long it will take if I just ran to Tokyo.  It would be faster than this train at least.  Why couldn't I've taken the Shinkansen?  It's so much faster.....but then again, this is only a short trip....yeah, right....short.  I'm traveling on a train from Aomori...Why did I agree to move out here anyway?  It was great for my training and all...but Kyoden didn't have to drag himself and everyone with him.  But then again, all Koneko has to do if poof them all back to our home with Yuriko.  Why did they come anyway?  They had no business in Aomori.  They didn't have to come.  Hhmmmmm......  So confusing.  But what's with this crystal?  It doesn't seem all that important because I mean come on.  No one can activate the STUPID THING!!!! WHAT'S THE POINT IN TRYING TO FIND IT?! Oh, wait..... _flashback__

_"But what's so important about the crystal anyway?" *talking to the three heads of the Kinuhana clan*_

_"Shizuru, as the fourth head of the Kinuhana clan, you shouldn't have asked this question." *second head, old lady Ashizuru*_

_"Yes, but really why retrieve something we know nothing about?  Isn't it better that the opposing Sakurazuka because they will never find out about what it does and isn't it just better for us then we can forget about it?  We DO know nothing about the crystal don't WE???"_

_"Ahh....All the heads know, all except you." *first head old man Dokusen*_

_"Huh?!"_

_"Actually Shisuzu, everyone, or at least what is left of our clan, knows everything there is to know about the crystal.  We all lyed to you." *2nd head Ashizuru*_

_"........" *Shisuzu*   _

_"You see, it was known that you were to be the last Kinuhana.  All of us will leave, including the few of the remaining clan.  You must find out what the crystal does on your own.  We can not help you no longer.  You will receive more information to start your destiny." *3rd head Mizura*_

_"The importance of our clan and the importance of the crystal must be found out on your own.  It was written by the creator of the crystal, and so it shall be done." *1st heaf Dokusen*_

_A flash of light engulfed everyone of Kinuhana desent and obliterated them, leaving only one Kinuhana alone. _

end of flashback 

Shisuzu closed her eyes and sighed with exhaustion.  "My destiny offically starts when I hit Tokyo."

_What is my destiny anyway?  Dokusen never said anything about what was written or what I had to do.  I'm only left to assume.  I mean, it would have been fine if I was a dragon because than I would know at least what I was to do, but I have no idea how I'm tied to the end of the world.  Or if I'm tied to it at all._

"I guess I'll know once I hit Tokyo.... Huh?"  Shisuzu's attention was snagged by the electronic voice of the train.

"Tokyo two hours.  Tokyo two hours"

_Great.  Two hours to kill, what to do....especially now since my batts are running low....awww...holy zen...batts are dead...I was wondering how I heard the Tokyo announcement..Shit....   Now....what am I supposed to do?_

_~~~~~~~_

Demi:  I hope you liked that first part of the story.  Please leave a review.  Compliments, questions, flames, suggestions are all welcome.  I'll incorperate them into the story, so it's like your story too.  Visit my other stories too if you like.   BYE!!!!!!! Did I mention to leave a review?!  BYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. One Step Closer To The Answer

Demi: Look!I'm alive and back!!!Thanks to the two that reviewed!! I would put your name here but I'm on the old lap top because my computer crashed. ;;;

Disclaimer: You know the jist, don't make me repeat myself.

Summary: The story picks up from where Shisuzu is going to Clam Academy. The Seven Seals know nothing about her sudden presence, while some of them don't know her at all. She finds out that her brothers didn't make arrangements with her stay with the Dragons of Heaven, even so, she finds a place to stay because one of her "ebrothers;"e; met her at the station and she goes to live with him. Shisuzu misunderstood Kyoden's instructions. She was to stay with her brother, not the Dragons of Heaven. Several days past from her arrival and she currently attends Clamp Academy. Sad to say that nobody knows about her role in the end of the world still. 

~~~

Kyoko: Hey, have you guys seen Shisuzu?

Akiko: No, not since yesterday. I'm worried. She's never passed out that long before.

Hanako: Not to mention that early in the morning.

Shisuzu runs up from behind them and jumps, putting her arms around her friends' shoulders.

Shisuzu:  What are you guys talking without me hmm?

Akiko:  SHISUZU!!!

Shisuzu: Teeheehee ^_____^ *runs in front of her friends and turns and continues by backwards and looks at them and their reactions.*

Hanako:  Shisuzu!!

Kyoko:  GEZZZ!!!  NOT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!

Shisuzu:  *Walking backwards still*  But is so BRIGHT AND SHINY!!

Kyoko:  We aren't all morning people like YOU!!!

Shisuzu:  I know! ^________________^ I'm just teasing!

Shisuzu then turns around and slows down her pace so she's back with her friends.

~~~

Seal's point of View

~~~

Yuzuhira:  *stretching her arms upwards*  Um…YEAH!!!^______________________^ Teeheeheehee *Jumps up and down*  I'm so happy!!!  Subaru's okay and out of the HOSPITAL!!! ^______^

Sora:  Hey, he's not the only one who needs to take it easy!

Kamui:  What made you come to school with us?  You said that you wouldn't take this school seriously and didn't plan to learn anything.

Subaru seems to ignore Kamui's question and walks ahead, his cloak lightly flapping behind.

Kamui:  Huh?  Subaru?

Sora: *turns to direct his attention towards Kamui for he heard his worried tone*  What's wrong Kamui?  You not feeling well?  We understand if you want to go home.

By this time, the attention of the other seals turning to Kamui all in worry.

Kamui:  No, I'm fine.  It's just Subaru.

Sora:  Huh?

~~~

Shisuzu's friends' POV

~~~

Hanako:  Are you sure you should be here?  You worried us yesterday.

Akiko:  Yeah, she's right you know.

Kyoko:  For once she's right Shisuzu.

Shisuzu:  It's okay, I'm fine, really.

Hanako:  *turns her attention towards Kyoko* Are you implying that I'm always wrong?!

Kyoko: Um...ah...I gotta go to class....BYE!!

Hanako:  Hey!  Kyoko!!  GET BACK HERE!!!

Kyoko:  *Kyoko looks back at them and smiles* ^__________^ NOOO!!!

The three run ahead going on with their little argument of fun, leaving Shisuzu behind.  Her pace starts to slow down as she watches her friends run ahead.  It gets harder to breathe by the second and she stops in her tracks.  _I don't feel so good...Hell..I don't feel solid...Something's wrong with me...every time I step on to this campus...  _

Shisuzu:..s..so...tired…

Akiko:  Hey!Shisuzu!  Help me out here!!

Akiko turns around and sees Shisuzu almost about to fall.

Akiko:  EEPPP!!!

Hanako and Kyoko:  Huh?  What's..?  *they turn around* WAAHHH!!!!

The two see Shisuzu about to fall and run trying to catch up to Akiko who had a head start to their friend whose about to fall.  Even though they knew they wouldn't make it they tried anyway.  A guy in a white cloak came up and bent down with such grace and precision and caught Shisuzu without wasting a movement. The three girls stop in their tracks and looked at each other in confusion.

Kyoko: You guys know who that is?

Hanako: No...Do you Akiko?

Akiko: No I don't but...I think I've seen him somewhere...

Hanako: Who ever he is he's pretty cute...

Akiko: HANAKO!!!!!

Kyoko:*shoulder blocks Hanako* There's no time for that you flirt.

Hanako: I know...I just wanted to lighten things up...I mean I'm getting really, really worried...Next thing you know she'll pass out right when she gets out of her house!!

Kyoko: ...yeah...Now what do we do, do we all approach him or should one of us go to homeroom and tell that Shisuzu got K-Oed?

Akiko:  Umm, you guys, head to homeroom alright?

Hanako and Kyoko:  You sure?

Akiko:  Yeah, it's all good.

Hanako and Kyoko:  We'll visit after school okay?

Akiko:  Yeah, bye!

Akiko runs towards the college boy.  She stops in front of him and picks up Shisuzu's school bag. Subaru stood up and looked at Akiko.

Subaru: Where's the office?

Akiko: Um...I'll show you.

~~~

Seal's point of view

~~~

The three dragons of heaven saw Subaru walk off carrying a girl that seemed to be passed out, along with having a girl walk beside him. All three seemed to be perplexed.

Sora: Looks like his good deed of the day is done.

~~~

In the building

~~~

The office building is all empty. The halls where quiet as if envoloped from all the sound from the outside world. Usually there is somebody walking or around in these halls but not today. Not a single soul was to be seen learking the halls. It almost seemed eerie.

Akiko: Umm...The bell's gonna ring for homeroom soon but...

Subaru: Where's the office?

Akiko: It's the third door to the left after you turn there.

Subaru: It's all right, go to class.

Akiko: ..o..okay...

Akiko turns to leave for homeroom. She stops and looks back. The college guy didn't seem to notice, he kept on walking. Her mind was filled with constant questions and worries. _I guess I'll see her with the guys after school. _She turns around and walks toward the exit.

~NOTE~

I tried to save it in HTML format but my computer erased it insetad. I tried to make this as close to the original writing as I could. The beginning is the original but when you get down to were Shisuzu pops in with her friends that's when the thing stopped, because I saved that part a long time ago, I was writing that in html just for the hell of it...but the rest was lost... I'm sorry to you guys if this chapter isn't all that great. The original was so much better. ;;;;

Another note. I worked on this since the last break which was like a few days after I my first chapter of this so you could imagine how angry I was...all my work gone down the drain;;; My computer crashed for some time too, so I first worked on this on the very old lap top. Which would explain my opening. Leave a review if it's not too much of a problem.^^


	3. The Mystery Continues

> Dragon Vision: DANG IT! STUPID THING!!! I wrote a bunch of stuff here for you guys to read...my explanation but it didn't save....DARN! Okay a quick overview of the note that was so detailed is as follows. I'm so sorry for the long wait, my beta spaced out a little but that's okay because finals are coming up...and if she actually sent it the time of the last three or two weeks like she said...sorry beta I'm not trying to be mean PROMISE!!! Anyway, if she had sent it then I'd probably would have deleted it...All the teachers thought it would be funny to see us all run around and do our homework for everyone else at the same time...actually no. All they did was make everything due when everything else was due and tests when something was due...and a whole bunch of GAHHH!!!! Fourth chapter is coming up sometime this summer? I can't guarantee it though. But I PROMISE to start the next chapter in the summer!!! THANKS TO YOU WHO READ THIS AND WERE PATIENT!!! THANK YOU VANILLA FOX!!!!! 
> 
> Dragon Vision: HEY!! I'm back with a popular demand!! Heehee...not really. Anyway, here's the third chapter. Thanks so much V. Fox!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the jist, don't make me repeat myself...again...and again...
> 
> Voices obstructed the hallway as Subaru neared the office. A woman's voice dominated over the continuous shuffling of papers.
> 
> "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"
> 
> "I have to find something." A man's voice responded in agitation.
> 
> "I JUST CLEANED EVERYTHING YESTERDAY!!!!"
> 
> "Look, will the both of you stay quiet?!?! Stop wasting your energy yelling and help out!!!!"
> 
> "I would gladly help out Suoh, but unfortunately I have no idea what you are looking for. And fortunately for me, I have a meeting to attend to, in your absence."
> 
> Subaru reached the door by this time and rapped on the door heavily, in hopes of being heard over the racket coming from within the room.
> 
> As Subaru entered, the woman exited the room, but stopped at the sudden sight of Subaru. This lady had straight blonde hair and wore a black skirt, with a white blouse. Her hair was tied back with a black scrunchie and she held a briefcase. He looked around the room to see that Suoh was hunched over the main desk in the middle of the room, in front of a large book case that reached the ceiling of the room. Akira was looking through the cabinet files and was tossing papers out of the manila folders and was tossing them, and the folders everywhere.
> 
> All the while, a small wind was forming in the corner, near the main desk where Suoh was at. Looking more closely, Subaru found out that it was Nokoru shuffling papers about on the floor searching for something on the ground.
> 
> "Tch tch tch. She's done it again hasn't she?" The lady placed her hand on Shisuzu's forehead.
> 
> "She who?" Akira stopped his shuffling to look up and see the woman blocking the face of the person who Subaru was carrying in his hands.
> 
> "Yes, who is she, Fumiyo?" Suoh stopped his shuffling as well, the only one throwing around papers was Nokoru.
> 
> "Who do you think?" Fumiyo stepped aside to reveal Shisuzu passed out in Subaru's arms.
> 
> "Should have known." Nokoru stopped his shuffling and finally looked up to see Subaru and Shisuzu.
> 
> "Glad you could join us Nokoru." Akira said, looking over his shoulder and glances at his friend.
> 
> "Fumiyo? Could you do us one last favor and lead Mr. Sumeragi to the back room, where she's usually kept?"
> 
> "No problem. Follow me, make sure you watch were you step."
> 
> With that, Subaru followed Fumiyo to the back of the ransacked office to the door located a little off to the right of the main desk, and the three continued their search. When he entered, Fumiyo closed the door behind him.
> 
> "Please, set her there."
> 
> Fumiyo pointed to a bed that was in the northwest corner of the room. The foot of the bed was just a few feet away from the door and the side was about three feet away from the west wall of the room. A chair was set in the small space between the wall and the bed. There was a window in the middle of the east wall of the room and Fumiyo made her way to it. She parted the drapes to light up the room. Looking directly out the window, you could see the main concrete pathway. She then turned to face Subaru and saw him place Shisuzu on the bed.
> 
> "She's been doing this ever since she transferred to this school. It used to be in the afternoons but lately...it's been in the morning. But this isn't normal," Fumiyo walked over to the bedside and pulls the covers over Shisuzu. Afterwards, Subaru sits on the chair.
> 
> "This is the first time she's ever passed out this early in the morning. I take it you are staying?"
> 
> "Yes, I intend to stay, for I need to talk to the three out there."
> 
> "Ahh...those three won't be done for a long time."
> 
> "Then you don't mind if I stay here until they have time?"
> 
> "Are you sure you want to miss your classes?"
> 
> "I don't mind."
> 
> "This is a prestigious school. Are you sure you want to mess up here?"
> 
> "I don't mind."
> 
> "I'll tell them to check with you when they find whatever they are looking for...or they'll get tired and come to you for relief." Fumiyo smiled in hopes of seeing Subaru smirk. Subaru's expression did not change. It seemed weird to her to see someone who didn't smile or cared about his schoolwork. He seemed a little cold to her.
> 
> She left and closed the door behind her as she exited the back room. She saw the three still shuffling papers, she also caught a glimpse at her watch and then at the clock on the wall.
> 
> "Well, I better get going if I'm going to make your meeting."
> 
> "All right then. Have fun."
> 
> Fumiyo made her way to the door, watching her step and stopped abruptly, for Nokoru darted across the floor in front of her.
> 
> "Gezz...you guys really want to find this thing don't you?"
> 
> "You have no idea."
> 
> "I don't want to. Anyway, I need to tell you something real quick before I leave. Mr. uhh...Sumeragi was it? Well, he wishes to talk to you three when you are done."
> 
> "Oh…thanks Fumiyo."
> 
> "No problem you three." Fumiyo says this while she walks out the door with her back turned and her hand waving goodbye to the guys in the room.
> 
> back in the room
> 
> Subaru sat there waiting patiently and thinks to himself.
> 
> _What were you thinking? You've passed out before here, why do you come back when you know you are going to dwell in your dreams? What are you doing here in the first place? It's been hours since you passed out this morning. A little longer than usual. A little TOO long._
> 
> A knock on the door broke his trance of thought. He opens his eyes as he glances towards the door as it opened.
> 
> "Sorry for the long wait Sumeragi. I thought that we would find the parchment by now."
> 
> "The parchment?"
> 
> "I would like to explain the old manuscript when everyone is here."
> 
> "Everyone?"
> 
> "I asked for Kamui and the other Dragons of Heaven to join us here."
> 
> "Why here?"
> 
> "Because she's the last of a dead breed. And she knows about the end of the world."
> 
> "Hey." A knock on the opened door announced the arrivals of the Dragons of Heaven. Four heads turned to see and greet the arriving Dragons.
> 
> "What's wrong with Yuzuhira?" Akira asked as he saw Yuzuhira almost at the brink of crying.
> 
> "Oh..Don't worry about her. She thought that something happened to Subaru."
> 
> "But I'm fine now."
> 
> They averted their attention to the girl on the bed.
> 
> "Who's that?"
> 
> They all stared at Yuzuhira as if she'd done something bad.
> 
> "Wha...wha'd I do?!"
> 
> "I don't know who that is either."
> 
> "Neither do I."
> 
> "I think I have seen her...but I don't know who she is either."
> 
> "Wait. So you four don't know who this is?"
> 
> "Should we know her?"
> 
> Yuzuhira, Kamui, Karen and Aoki all look at the others in question.
> 
> "No. It is just, she's very well known, or should be well known to your shrines. It just shocked me. I understand Kamui and Karen, but Aoki, Yuzuhira, weren't you ever told about the sudden disappearance of-" Suoh was cut off as he was answering their confused stares.
> 
> "The Kinuhana clan?" Aoki suddenly remembers the old tale that he always thought as a myth.
> 
> "Yes. So you do know her."
> 
> "I always thought that was a myth. I never really thought of it as the truth. A powerful clan just disappear, erased from existence? It just didn't seem real."
> 
> "If it's too much of a problem could you PLEEEEAAAASSEE tell me who that is?? Why did they disappear? HOW did they disappear?" Yuzuhira spoke and was confused more than ever.
> 
> "The Kinuhana clan, well known as the true equal adversary to the Sakurazuka clan," Subaru responded before anyone else could, his voice held a tinge of envy. "Everyone of the race disappeared, nobody knows how, only that it happened just recently; but the legend was set a long time ago. One of the very first heads of the clan made a prophecy and everyone regarded it as a myth as the years flew by. Now she's the last one." Subaru glanced over at the girl on the bed.
> 
> "That still doesn't answer ME!!!"
> 
> "What more do you want to know Yuzuhira?"
> 
> "WHO is she???"
> 
> "Her name is Shisuzu Kinuhana."
> 
> "Really? It doesn't ring a bell. My grandmother didn't say anything about it...and she's the one who taught me."
> 
> "Some try not to talk about it at all."
> 
> "Why is she unconscious Subaru?" Kamui asked while examining her like some of the others, as she lay on the bed.
> 
> "We don't know. She's been passing out ever since she transferred to this school." Akira anwered before Subaru could, even though it wasn't much of a feat because Subaru seemed to be spaced out.
> 
> "Hey, Subaru you okay?" Yuzuhira was all worried, hoping that he's all right and not pushing himself over the limit.
> 
> "She's been dwelling to long. It's been ten hours since she passed out this morning. It's not like her to be out this long. A few more hours and she'll be lost."
> 
> "What do you mean Subaru?" Kamui asked, he didn't really remember what it felt like, dwelling, he wasn't even sure it was the same thing as being lost.
> 
> "You mean, she's acting like Kamui did a few months ago? But I don't get it." Yuzuhira was perplexed, she didn't understand at all. What was the point of all this?
> 
> "Are you sure that's the case? She's woken up several times, I doubt she's dwelling in her mind and soul."
> 
> "She's different. What were her patterns?"
> 
> Suoh was the only one to answer for he understood what Subaru wanted to know.
> 
> "At first it was late in the afternoon, a couple of hours and it was only for a few minutes, ten minimum. For some time it was in the middle of random classes. But lately, it's been happening earlier in the day. Each time, the blackouts lasted longer and longer. Just yesterday it happened when she entered homeroom and she passed out for the longest time..but it was expected because her patterns were spaced out. She was out for about eight to ten hours. Now, it's just ten-"
> 
> Subaru turned his attention back to Shisuzu. Subaru places his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.
> 
> "On ka zunhi ra ruma un ka sha..."
> 
> "Her mind has changed...usually the mind stays relatively the same. But this..."
> 
> Subaru drifted into Shisuzu's mind, going in relatively quickly, not paying mind to the probability of causing her soul to shatter. He neared the mirror of glass and blood at the end of his path way into her mind.
> 
> "Unusual. Blood has blended with the mirror..."
> 
> As he leant into the glass, hoping to shatter the illusion, he extended his hand out to touch it first. As the soft touch was made, the mirror shattered, making his mind become like the glass and cracked. Subaru yanked his hand from the mirror and clenched his head, his mind was back to normal with a quick shake.
> 
> "What's going on...her mind is rejecting me, trying to kill me."
> 
> Subaru jerks his head over his shoulder to see what was lurking behind him, only to find that an image of a dragon made from some red liquid was there. The image of the red dragon attacked Subaru when When it saw that he was aware of the fact that he was not alone. Subaru jumped up to evade the attack, but even though the dragon missed, Subaru got splashed with the red liquid which left a stain across his shirt. Daggers, dirks and knives flew at him as he tried again and again to evade the dragon.
> 
> With luck, Subaru dodged the flying objects and dragons, and for some reason they receded. Subaru was left alone and out of breath, with the mirror of glass and blood no longer shattered. The red that stained his shirt started to burn through the cloth.
> 
> Agony spread through Subaru's body as the red ate through. Pain. Suffering. Subaru's screams of pain, not heard by any. The feelings of pain, anguish, anger, and malice broke his mind, causing him to black out.
> 
> "Is Subaru okay? He doesn't look all that well."
> 
> Sora asked no one in particular, just the sight of Subaru was enough to raise concern. Subaru was concentrating hard no doubt, he was out for about twenty minutes now. Just a few minutes ago he started to sweat and his breathing pace was off by a mile. Kamui's gaze outside the window was averted to Sora at the sound of his voice, and of his question.
> 
> He then turned his gaze to Subaru's figure leaning over the girl, his hand on her head. A flash of light passed through Kamui's mind, and Subaru's body started to fall forward. Then the girl shot up, clenching her head, breathing hard and choking for air. Aoki swooped down to sabilize Subaru's falling body. The girl coughed and gasped for air, while Aoki laid Subaru's body next to the girl on the bed. As her breathing went back to it's normal pace Suoh asked her a question.
> 
> "SUBARU!!!" Yuzuhira yelled as she saw Subaru's body lose the balance it once had. Sora and Karen were there to stabilize Yuzuhira to her normal state, reasuring her that he was fine.
> 
> "Mr. Nokoru? Should we call for a doctor? For the BOTH of them?" Karen asked calmly.
> 
> "No, not yet." Akira's voice answered Karen's question. Yuzuhira, hearing the response, was about to break down in tears._ It's just like the time when Kamui was lost..._
> 
> "What happened, Shisuzu?"
> 
> "Uhh..." Her eyes held a lifeless gaze. A quick shake brought her back. Her hands supported her head as she leant against the back of the wall.
> 
> "Gah...Mr. Suoh...How long have I been out?"
> 
> "Longer than usual, as always."
> 
> "Then how come I feel like I've been killed through my mind?" Her hands flopped down to her side, her head supported by the wall as she looked up, her eyes closed in exhaustion.
> 
> "Maybe you can answer that for us."
> 
> As she breathed in deeply, her body was engulfed with light and as it receded, her breathing was back to normal and her tiredness was swept away.
> 
> Yuzuhira recollected herself during the minutes. The sudden glow attracted her attention and she stared in amazement and thought to herself. _Whoa...she can heal herself? Her energy level was close to dead and she healed herself all the way...wow..._
> 
> Shisuzu stretched and was her normal self. She then notices the limp figure next to her on the bed.
> 
> "Huh? Who's..."
> 
> She places her hand on Subaru's head. Her cheeriness died away as she closed her eyes.
> 
> _Subaru? Whoa..I didn't even recognize him...how ironic... What ARE you doing here? Agh. You were never the one to take hints from my mind were you?...You haven't changed a bit. Now here you are, passed out next to me like when we were little. _
> 
> She started to gather energy to heal Subaru's mind and body. The all too familiar glow that once surrounded Shisuzu's body was now concentrated on one goal, to heal Subaru. The glow dissipated and Subaru's eyes opened and blinked. He warily got up and looked up, the first thing he saw was Shisuzu's smiling face.
> 
> _She hasn't changed a bit, unlike her mind._
> 
> "Subaru, are you okay?!"
> 
> Subaru's attention was diverted towards Yuzuhira, who was looking on intently with cat ears, hoping that there's nothing wrong. Shisuzu's gaze fell to the bed and slowly slipped out of the covers. As she set foot onto the ground Subaru got up and placed his hand behind her back. Shisuzu pivoeted and swerved away from Subaru's touch, she turned her head and looked back at Subaru as she went to leave the room. Subaru stood stunned for a moment, habits die hard...and not just the bad ones either, then he set himself down on the foot of the bed and watched Shisuzu.
> 
> "I'm not that little anymore. I can handle myself. No need to worry. I healed myself and you after all."
> 
> With that she left the room and was on her way to leave the office when Nokoru grabbed her arm as she neared the exit of the room.
> 
> "Please stay, you need to hear this more than anyone else here."
> 
> Shisuzu looked down at the grip Nokoru had on her hand, it didn't hurt, for it was loose, but she stared at it...hoping that he would let go.
> 
> "Okay. But I need to hear what?"
> 
> "The prophecy. A parchment which a certain SOMEONE misplaced." Nokoru shot a quick glance at Akira. While Akira sweatdropped and let out a nervous laugh.
> 
> "Okay..." Shisuzu seemed perplexed.
> 
> "But first I think we need introductions! I'm Sora! It's nice to meet you!" Sora zoomed in front of Shisuzu and grabbed her hand, starting to shake it up and down, his face full of smiles.
> 
> "Umm...hi?"
> 
> "I'm Yuzuhira!!" Her trademark cat ears perked up, her face happy as ever.
> 
> "I'm Karen." Shisuzu tilts her head towards the feminine voice to see a beautiful lady in a business suit, much like the one that she sees Fumiyo always wear.
> 
> "Aoki." The man with glasses that stood near Karen. She knew him...but she couldn't remember where. Then it hit her. D_UH! He's the new editor...right? I lost track...I hate this lag time I get when I pass out..gah._
> 
> "Arashi." Shisuzu had to turn her head to a full 180 to see the source of the voice. The girl stood near Suoh. Shisuzu felt a weird energy surround Arashi at her first glance into her eyes. Like most things she experienced, the feeling came and went.
> 
> There was only one boy left out, he was looking out the window constantly, refusing it seemed, to look at her.
> 
> "K..Kamui?" Shisuzu tilted her head to one side and looked at the boy's back. The boy then turned his head to face her, but his body still faced the window. The look lasted less then a second but it was more than enough for the both of them. Flashes of light crossed their minds as they looked at each other, ending their introductions. Afterwards, Kamui returned to his post at the window while Shisuzu's gaze fell onto the floor like so many times before.
> 
> "You have all the Dragons of Heaven here. I think I can speak for the rest of us here, why am I kept here to discuss something that doesn't concern me? I don't have a definite part in the end of the world."
> 
> "That is what you would think wouldn't it?"
> 
> "What do you mean? I was told that I had a part in it, but when you look at it, I don't really HAVE a part. Like so many mistakes that has happened in history, this is one of them."
> 
> Shisuzu made her way towards the door and suddenly stopped as something caught and trapped her mind. She shot a glance out the window. She dashed for it and opened it with her energy, and was about to jump out of the window until she was pulled back.
> 
> Shisuzu was in a trance. She wanted so bad to get out. Something was calling, a voice that wouldn't stop. She struggled to get free from the grasp that held her back. She sent out her energy in momentous blasts, hoping to injure the person enough to get them off.
> 
> Energy was sent, wounds were made, and a fountain of blood was spilled. Energy surging engulfed the two. The one emitting and one receiving. Then an arm came so quickly and locked itself around her neck. It pulled her body closer to its own and her energy decreased. Shisuzu's mind came back to her and she fell asleep.
> 
> The one behind her also fell, but through exhaustion, his breaths came in a ragged pace, his blood in a puddle. He caught the girl once again. As her body fell onto his, a soft splash was made, covering her body with his blood.
> 
> Her clothes slowly soaked up the liquid, leaving red stains on her uniform. As her hand started to slip to the ground, a light glow emerged from her body. Another soft splash was made, her hand slipping through the puddle. Instantly, her hand emitted a glow as it touched the blood. The glow engulfed everything that touched her body. Healing began and the one that caught her became well. He stood once again, holding the unconscious girl in his arms.
> 
> Yep, that's it. I think it was good. I hope so!! I thank you my kitsune beta!! You have no idea how much you've helped!!! I hope that chapter was okay for you guys too!!!! I liked writing it...even though I had another way of writing it, but if I did it the other way....the story would end too soon!!! ;; But, if you want to know the other way just hit the button on the bottom of the screen and send a review!!! BYE BYE!!!!


	4. Note from Authoress

Note from author: I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to write for some time. I'm on a writing hiatus for the time being....My mind is at a lost right now. Sorry for the unintended anger. Maybe I'll get out of this slum during the summer break but most likely, with all this shit of going to work with my parents everyday is pissing me off. I don't like dealing with people all that much....so yeah. I'll see ya on the flip side!  
  
And I am sad to say that most of this stuff is caused by my Internet accessibility. My stupid USB adapter wouldn't detect the stupid base network in the room that is directly across from me, so I tried for a whole day to make it work. To actually remake the network, but it didn't work. For some odd reason this computer says that the WEP security key is wrong...even though I got it straight from the network floppy. ::Glares at computer:: So I un-installed the USB adaptor from my computer. No use having it ON my computer if I can't fix the damned thing. So yeah. Most of the whole story complication is due to my computer's inability to stay connected to the network and my incompetence to actually MAKE THE STUPID THING WORK! So..in other words....I don't have access to the Internet on my computer. I have to save on a floppy and go to one of my sister's computers. GAHH...the need to constantly ask for permissions is KILLING ME. Okay...this is starting to turn out like a blog entry. I think I'm gonna stop now. I'll see ya L8R!!!! 


End file.
